


Snow

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: How Dean and Sam feel about the snow, respectfully





	Snow

Dean hates the snow. He hates how bright it is in the sun, he hates how cold it is, he hates how wet it is, and most of all he hates how it melts and then freezes, making the outside a minefield both for walking and driving. In short, snow sucks. 

Depending on where they were for a storm, he even hated being cooped up in whatever sort of shit-hole they’d found in whatever town they were in. Sometimes it wasn’t so bad, they’d start a fire and roast whatever they had. When they were younger, if they knew about it beforehand, Dean would make sure to pick up stuff to make S’mores with, Sammy always loved that. If it was clear enough out, sometimes Dean would go hunt and bring back a rabbit or some squirrels to roast or make a stew with. 

One of the not so bad parts about the snow, especially when they were in places with no heating, was having to huddle up with Sammy to keep warm. Dean never minded Sammy coming into his bed, whenever they had separate beds, nor did he mind when Sammy would scoot up close to him and would drape one of his arms over his stomach. Dean would never admit it out loud, but in fact, the only thing he likes about the snow is getting to cuddle with his baby brother. 

****

Sam loves the snow. He loves how bright and cheerful it made everything, he loves the crisp chill in the air, he even enjoys the cold wetness from running around outside and having to dry off and warm up afterwards, and, even though Dean hates it, he loves when it melts then freezes over because Dean would always slip and fall and send Sam into hysterical laughter until he couldn’t breathe. Basically, snow is awesome. 

Sam especially loves the snow when they’re cooped up in some abandoned house on the outskirts of some nowhere town. He always felt like they were camping like people in the movies. It was always like Sam and Dean were the last people in the world; like it was all theirs. Sam loved it when Dean would go hunting and bring home some wild game that they would dress and cook like they were frontiersmen. It was an especially great time when Dean would surprise him with S’mores, getting the chocolate and marshmallow all over his face and fingers. 

If Sam had to pick one thing to be his favorite part of snow, it would have to be when they were kids, and Dean would hold him close next to the fire to keep him warm. Even when they were in a hotel, Sam would still crawl into bed with him and he would tuck him in, nice and tight. Sam always felt so safe in his brother’s arms, like nothing could touch him, not even the snow. 

****

Even now after all these years, Dean holds on to Sammy a little tighter when it’s snowing outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
